Chi Seen Konoha X Crazy Konoha
by ga-mei
Summary: Sasuke, Tenten, and Ino are best friends. Now...each of them face a surprising love interest. Watch them help each other out with their problems as they struggle to get that 'special person'...bad at summaries, sorry!...please R&R COMPLETE
1. Ichiraku

Ne Ho Ma! I am Chibi, your author. This is my first fanfic, and I hope it's good.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters…if I did…then…that would be….awesome.

Hints:

"blahblahblah"talking

'blahblahblah'sarcasm or something, but most likely thinking, if used in a characters sentence.

(blahblahblah)A/N from moi

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

1:15 Ichiraku Ramen Bar, Konoha

There were two figures eating ramen, almost like they were competing against each other. From a distance, it looked like two happy teens on a date, but that wasn't the case. These were two opposites, yet best friends. One, jet-black hair and a mysterious personality, his fangirls identified him as the one, the only, Uchiha, Sasuke. Next to him sat, the weapon mistress, with two dark chocolate haired buns, Tenten. The two hung out often, but rarely gave the 'dating' vibe, they didn't like anyone at the moment.

"Ugh, Sasuke you win, you know I hate ramen racing." Tenten said, pushing her half empty third bowl of beef ramen away from her. She wiped her mouth with a napkin and sipped her raspberry iced tea. "I won't need to eat for three days." she grumbled, holding her stomach. Today she was sporting a black tank top, camouflage cargo pants, and black flats.

Sasuke snickered. "Yeah, you're right, you never were very good at this, I mean, the only real competition around here is Naruto or Chouji." He set his bowl aside too. "But that was a lot of ramen after a big breakfast." He admitted softly. He, on the other hand was wearing a plain blue-tee and grey washboard-like shorts, with your average vans.

Tenten laughed. "Wow that must've been some BIG breakfast if _you_ can only eat_four_ bowls of ramen." she stood up. "Are you paying this time, or is it my turn?" she asked, pulling a small coin pouch out.

"I'll pay, don't you have to go train with Neji or Lee today?" he asked whipping out his wallet, and paying for the meal.

"No, Neji…is…avoiding Sakura…and Sakura…is avoiding Lee, while chasing Neji…..and Lee….is chasing Sakura." Tenten said, having to think to remember what her comrades were doing with Sasuke's comrades.

"Tch...that annoying fan girl of a kunoichi." Sasuke said, rolling his eyes slightly while putting his wallet away. He thought of Sakura as a team mate, a stalker, and nothing more.

"I'm gonna train by myself, okay?" Tenten said waving and walking away. She tightened her leaf headband around her head, carefully to not pull any hair, something she couldn't stand in the least.

"Okay, later Ten." Sasuke put up a hand in a waving gesture as Tenten walked in the opposite direction, near the training fields that Team Gai normally trained at. He ran a hand through his hair and walked off.

"Saaaaaaasukeeeee-kuuuuuuuuun!" He cringed as he heard the one, the only, annoying, Haruno, Sakura a.k.a. his number one stalker, cry out his name. "Sasuke-kun! Wait up! Hey! Waiiit!" she caught up to him.

Sasuke turned. "Yes?" he asked, through his teeth that were forced into a smile. 'Please go away, PLEASE GO AWAY!' he thought, his eye twitching.

"Saaaasuke-kun, I was wondering."

"No."

"But I didn't say anything yet!"

"I will not go with you anywhere."

"But!"

"No." he stared at her coldly. "Just leave me alone." He sighed, sticking his hands in his pockets and walking in the opposite direction.

Sakura watched him leave with sad emerald eyes. 'It's no use.' she thought sadly. Then she straightened up. 'I WILL make him mine!' she thought confidently.

"Saaaakura-chan!" she heard.

'Bwah! Lee! Waah! Gotta hide!' she looked at the ramen employee tending the bar. "May I?"she asked, gesturing to the bar.

The Ikirachu employee shrugged. "Eh, go ahead." He said ignoring her.

Sakura smiled. "Arigato!" she hopped over the counter and hid in a small spot.

"By any chance, did you see a very youthful girl with wonderful pink hair, and dazzling green eyes?" she heard, identifying the voice as Rock Lee's.

"Uh…no." the employee replied in a dull, uninterested tone.

"Okay!" she heard Lee leave and stood up.

"Sakura-chan!" Lee cried grabbing her into a humongous bear hug. "I knew pretending to leave would bring you out of your hiding spot!" he exclaimed gleefully.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Training fields 2:00

Tenten thrusted five kunai at one target, one kunai hitting bull's-eye, the other kunai hitting the first kunai, the third hitting the second, and so on and so forth. She spun around with senbon this time, purposely aiming around the kunai, hitting her invisible mark perfectly. She heard a rustle in the bushes and pulled out a kunai. "Who's there?" she asked cautiously, watching the bushes.

"A young kunoichi should never train by herself you know, it's much better to have a partner. It's more fun that way." An unrecognizable voice spoke out.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxX

Chibi: Sorry…I think this may be pretty short….it's kinda an introduction to some of the characters….I hope the next chapter will be up soon…who is this mystery person? Will Sasuke escape from Sakura? Sakura escape from Lee?

Naruto: HEY! When am I gonna be in this fan-fiction thingy?!

Chibi: sweatdrop Soon…anyways, Sayonara!


	2. The Girls

Chibi: Hey everyone! Here's the Chapter Two of Chi Sin KonohaCrazy Konoha. I would like to dedicate this chapter to my two best asian friends, Kagora-san, and Kenji-kun, for their unbelievable knowledge on Naruto.

Ino: WHEN AM I GONNA BE IN HERE?!

Chibi: Soon…

Disclaimer: Me. No. Own. Naruto.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Training fields

Tenten held a kunai, ready to find the identity of the mysterious shinobi, hiding in the bushes. "Show yourself." She demanded. 'Ugh.' She thought feeling her stomach do a backflip. 'I had WAY too much ramen.' She held her stomach with her other hand.

"Tenten-chan!" Cried an all too familiar voice. It was Ino, a fan-girl of Sasuke's.

Tenten twitched, because she heard the mysterious person leave, she turned to Ino. "Yes?" she slipped the kunai away, it was tempting her all too much.

"Oh, sorry did I bother you?" Ino asked, her eyes widening apologetically. A quick 'No.' from Tenten made her smile. "Cool, anyways, wanna go hang out? Get some ramen?"

"No ramen!" Tenten practically yelled. Ino backed away in shock. "I'm sorry Ino, but Sasuke and I just had a ramen eating contest and-"

"-Oh! That's okay! We can do something else. Hinata-chan and I were out of things to do and you're pretty good at thinking up stuff, so she said I should go to you." Ino babbled on. Her sapphire eyes sparkled in excitement.

Tenten shrugged. "Yeah, sure, why not. Hey, um…where _is_ Hinata-chan?" Tenten asked, looking behind Ino, confused.

Ino cocked her head a little, in confusion, and then smiled…again. "Oh! HINATA-CHAN!!! TENTEN SAID OKAY!" She screamed to thin air.

"O-okay Ino-san…I'm coming." A soft, caring voice called out in a gentle tone. Behind a corner of the apartment complex near the field emerged the shy, blue-haired, lavender-eyed Hyuga.

Tenten smiled, Hinata was always so nice, and sometimes on a training day, she would just randomly yell at Neji for being so cruel to Hinata, she would never hurt a fly. "Konichiwa Hinata-chan." Tenten said friendlily.

Hinata smiled and walked over to the other two kunoichi. "K-konichiwa Tenten-chan." She practically whispered, giving a small wave. "What are we going to be doing today?" she asked.

Tenten shrugged. "I don't know, well figure something out." she said softly. Whenever she was around Hinata, the seventeen year old couldn't help but feel a bit more timid than usual. Now, however, her mind was focused on the mysterious shinobi. It was killing her, was he an ally? An enemy? Was he even from Konoha?

A mile from the spot that he had first gotten the weapon mistresses attention, stood a shady figure. He sat in front of a tree, sharpening his kunai's. His sand head band glistened from the sun, hitting it. It was no other that Sunakagure's puppeteer, Kankuro…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chibi: Sorry this chapter was so short also! I think I'm going to be posting smaller chapters from now on…but a lot of them. I also want to thank my friend Willy Wonka for helping me with all of her support. I don't know if I'm going to get another chap. Up by Christmas time, so Merry Christmas, Happy Chanukah I'm so sorry if I spelled that wrong!!!!, Happy Kwanza, and Happy New Year!

Naruto: YOU SAID I'D BE IN THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!

Chibi: I think I remember saying you'd be in it soon…..

Naruto: ITS BEEN A WEEK!!!!!!

Chibi: Ummm….please review!!!!!


	3. The Mall and Dim Sum

Chibi: Alright-y….here's chap. 3. I'm beginning this the same day I uploaded two….This chapter _should_ introduce the Sand Siblings, and hopefully…Naruto.

Naruto: OH YEAH!!!!!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Or Abercrombie, Hollister or any of the shops, places, or etc that I use in this chapter. All of the foods from Dim Sum will be explained at the end of the chapter.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Konoha Mall 4:00

Tenten walked around with Hinata and Ino. "So…it took us an hour….to figure out that we wanted to go to the mall?" Tenten asked, somewhat confused, and shocked at the large chunk of time cut out from the day, just deciding where to go.

Ino blushed, a little embarrassed. "Uhm…yeah…I'm sorry about that Tenten." She apologized, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her head. She looked up at the stores they were passing Sunacrombie Sunagakure/ like Abercrombie, Kirister Kirigakure/ like Hollister, and Otopostale Otogakure/ like Aeropostale.

Tenten sighed, and then noticed Hinata looking at the window display in Sunacrombie. "Hinata, you wanna go in there?" she asked knowingly, her hands on her hips.

Hinata nodded. "Um…yes, I do." She replied, blushing and smiling. She gasped a little when Ino got behind her and shoved her inside.

"Don't be shy Hinata-Chan, you're with _us_, show us the REAL Hyuga, Hinata!" Ino replied, smirking.

Tenten smiled until she heard someone clear their throat…behind her. She turned to see Temari, Kankuro, and Kazekage Gaara.

Kankuro was currently wondering why his sister had dragged him down to the mall…in Konoha. He was recently there to try to bother Tenten earlier, and if he said anything at all, she would most likely recognize his voice. 'Shit. Man, why'd you have to go and do that Kankuro you freakin baka!' he thought, scolding himself in his mind.

"Hello Tenten, Ino, and Hinata." Temari said, smiling friendly, and putting up a hand to wave.

"Temari-san, Kankuro-kun, Kazekage-sama." Ino smiled back and bowed when she said 'Kazekage'.

Gaara made a slight noise; he was still somewhat uncomfortable with people calling him Kazekage. "Ino-san." He replied, seeing as she was the only one who had said hi to him.

Kankuro put up a hand as a gesture of 'hello.' He found it really difficult to not talk. 'Crap, you are such an idiot Kankuro!' he thought in his head.

"Hello Temari-san, Kazekage-sama, Kankuro-kun." Tenten replied, watching Kankuro the entire time.

Kankuro sweat dropped. "Arg. This is so freaking hard!" he accidentally yelled out.

Ino, Gaara, Temari, Hinata, and Tenten, stood in shock, all ten eyes on Kankuro. "Um…are you okay?" Tenten asked, raising an eyebrow. 'Where do I know that voice?'

Kankuro blushed slightly, though you couldn't see it behind the massive layers of purple face paint he used. "Hn." He replied, determined not to say, or think anything else.

Hinata pushed her two index fingers together. "S-so, T-Temari-Chan….what are y-you, K-Kankuro-kun, and K-Kazekage-s-sama doing here?" she stammered out.

Temari waved a hand in the air unconsciously. "Oh, you know, Christmas shopping, all that crap, you know, it's December 13th, and Konoha has the best mall, so I dragged these two down here for company." She said, not minding at all, having to explain this.

Ino giggled. "You know you could've just asked us to come along with you, there's no need to torture Gaara and Kankuro, now, is there?" she said, hair-flipping the one strip of blonde bangs that hung in her face, away.

Gaara watched Ino, not taking his eyes off of her. 'What's wrong with you Gaara, don't stare at her.' He thought, averting his gaze to the clothes in the window display of Sunacrombie.

Tenten looked around. "Hey, why don't we grab a bite to eat all together, it's around lunch time." She suggested, completely forgetting about her earlier ramen snack.

Temari shrugged. "I guess so, what do you guys think?" she asked, turning to Kankuro and Gaara.

"Hn." Gaara replied. "Sure." He added on, crossing his arms. "What are you girls in the mood for?" he asked, blankly.

Kankuro nodded, then, feeling slightly offended by Gaara's comment, couldn't help but reply. "Why you! How could you forget about your own brother! I'm standing right next to you!"

Gaara blinked. "I didn't forget about you." He commented.

Kankuro snarled, and then mumbled something that couldn't be heard.

"How about Dim Sum? I'm in the mood for some good Dim Sum." Ino suggested. Dim Sum is like a Chinese Brunch, with different kinds of food on carts that you can eat.

Temari shrugged. "Sounds good to me, Dim Sum it is."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dim Sum Restaurant, Konoha Mall 4:30

Gaara and Kankuro sat at the table seated for six, wondering why all four girls had to go to the restroom at the same time.

"Surely you two have more people with you; otherwise it would be downright pathetic to sit at a table for six, when there are only two." A mysterious voice snickered, coming from behind.

Kankuro turned to see Uchiha, Sasuke. "Konichiwa Uchiha. What brings you here?" he said coldly, but with slight interest.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, amused at this question. "Uh. I was hungry?" he replied, snickering slightly.

Kankuro couldn't believe how many times he had been humiliated this day. "Hn."

"Oh! Sasuke-kun! What are you doing here? How did you get all those fan girls to leave you?" Tenten's voice rang out, as she slipped into her seat, coming from behind the three boys.

"Same-old, same-old. Ditched Sakura. Used a disguise. Got hungry." He smirked at his best gal friend, and pulled up a chair, seating himself in between Kankuro and Gaara.

"I'm surprised you're hungry." Tenten replied, suspiciously.

"I'm surprised you are too." Sasuke answered. "Ugh, Sasuke you win, you know I hate ramen racing. I won't need to eat for three days." He mimicked her, being melodramatic.

Temari, Ino, and Hinata returned to the table now as well. "Konichiwa Sasuke-kun." They said in unism, none of them saying it in a fan-girly tone. This seemed to surprise Sasuke, at least when Ino didn't say it fan-girly it did.

Ino poured the tea in all of the small, white, porcelain cups, seated on the large circle centerpiece that moved clockwise and counterclockwise for easy distribution of food. She took a cup from there and set it next to her own plate before seating herself again, in between Temari and Tenten.

"Arigato Ino." Tenten said, taking a cup and placing it by her plate.

Gaara moved the circle so that he could reach his own cup of tea. "Hn."

Sasuke and Kankuro each grabbed a cup as well, glaring at each other for unknown reasons the entire time.

Hinata and Temari groaned a little, seeing the discomfort between the two boys and grabbed their own tea as well.

A nearby waitress came by, with silverware and china for Sasuke, since he wasn't an original member of the party. He thanked her before she walked off.

The first dish to come around was shrimp dumplings. Tenten tenderly took two, to not rip the rice flour lining holding the small shrimp inside. Kankuro and Sasuke fought nonstop over pointless issues, ignoring the dish. Temari and Ino chatted while eating small bites, and Gaara and Hinata just ate.

Next was potstickers. Tenten sighed, as Sasuke and Kankuro raced to see who could eat the most potstickers, this could be a problem, considering there were seven people, and all of them wanted some, so they needed to get extra.

Third was the cha siu baus. This time, Tenten joined the race to eat these, because they were her favorite. Surprisingly, it was a silent fight, instead of a loud one. Temari, Hinata, and Ino sweat dropped, while Gaara shook his head in disappointment, and continued to eat his shrimp dumpling and potstickers.

Fourth was sticky rice and garlic green beans. This slowed down Kankuro and Sasuke's contest because the sticky rice made them chew slower. Gaara and Tenten cowered back slightly, because they were the ones closest to the two.

"Okay! That's it!" Temari exclaimed. "Can you two _try_ to act mature?!" she asked. "You!" she cried, looking at Kankuro. "Are eighteen! Be the better person!"

Tenten stood as well. "And you." She said, looking at Sasuke. "Are sixteen. Act mature for goodness sake Sasuke." She murmured, shaking her head in disappointment at Sasuke's behavior.

"Hn." The two boys replied, crossing their arms in a pout-like style, turning in the opposite direction of each other.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chibi: Okie Dokie! Time to explain the few wonders of dim sum

Sticky Rice: self explanatory

Garlic Green Beans: even more self explanatory

Potstickers: Chinese style of dumpling, usually with meat and cabbage filling. Note that although potstickers are sometimes served in dim sum restaurants, they are not considered traditional Cantonese dim sum.

Cha Siu Bau: Cha Siu Bau's are Cantonese roast pork buns. The buns are filled with barbecue-flavoured cha siu pork, which is like barbecue pork and onions. They are served as a type of dim sum and are sometimes sold in Chinese bakeries.

Naruto: I'm not in it yet!

Chibi: Deal with that Naruto, now audience…please R&R


	4. Apartment

Chibi: Okay, here's chapter four of Chi Seen Konoha Crazy Konoha.

Naruto: Nowwwww do I get to be in it?

Chibi: maybe

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, capishe?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

December 14 7:30 A.M. Konoha Apartment Complex, Building C, Apartment C202

Tenten woke up, the sun streaming through her blinds. She sat up in her covers, only wearing a thin black spaghetti strap tank, and striped pink and white pajama pants, her chocolate hair just longer than shoulder length. She looked around the room she now shared with Ino and Hinata, who were both still asleep. She very recently bought an apartment with the two girls and they had all become room mates. Ino's hair was let out of her ponytail, and ran halfway down her back. She was wearing a lavender spaghetti strap tank, and white and lavender striped pajama pants. Next was Hinata, her navy hair down to her waist, she was wearing a scarlet spaghetti strap tank, and red and white striped pajama pants. Just down the hall was the apartment that Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Lee, Kiba, and Neji shared. Tenten rose and walked into the bathroom for a shower.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

7:00 A.M. Konoha Apartment Complex, Building C, Apartment C208

Naruto woke up, his blonde hair sticking straight up...in every direction imaginable. As usual, he was the last to wake up. He mumbled something in a whiney tone before getting out of the bed. Sticking his arms as far up as they would go, he stretched, yawning deeply. Like the rest of his room mates, he slept shirtless, and wore dark sweatpants. He slowly made his way out of the room he shared with Lee and Shikamaru, into the kitchen where Shikamaru stared at him.

"It's about time, it was getting so troublesome listening to Lee talk on and on about when you were going to wake up." Shika commented blankly, wiping away Naruto's good mood.

"Naruto! How was your sleep? Was it not the most youthful one yet?" Lee asked, excited.

Sasuke groaned. "Be quiet Lee." He moaned, throwing the plastic spoon he was using for his cereal at Lee.

A loud barking was heard from down the hall, along with an, "Akamaru! Cut it out" and a, "Kiba! Get your dog AWAY from me!" All of the sudden, all 150 pounds of Akamaru came running down the hall. Akamaru leaped, and landed….on Naruto.

Naruto made an 'oof' noise and a loud moan. "Kibaaaaaaa. Get. Your. Mutt. Off." He whined, whacking at Akamaru's legs.

10:00 AM apartment C202

Tenten sat on the soft couch by herself, her chocolate hair tied into a low, messy ponytail, giving off the faint scent of peppermint from her peppermint scented shampoo. Her laptop was on her lap, and her head was turned to watch T.V. She wore dark skinny jeans, a black DC tank top, and a Hurley hoodie, her skin giving off a light scent of peaches from her body spray. Hinata and Ino had gone shopping with the Sand Siblings, who were in Konoha until January 14th. She heard a knock on the door and sat up, setting her laptop aside and snatching the remote, setting the TV on 'mute'. Tenten stealthily walked to the door and looked through the peephole. 'Great.' She thought, as she couldn't _see_ through the peep hole. 'That's what I get for letting Hinata hang up a wreath on our door.' She unlocked the bolt and opened the door to see a boy, about a year older than her, with milk chocolate eyes, and mussed dark brown hair before her. He was wearing a black volcom skate shirt, a black billabong hoodie, dark jeans, and black vans, a deep scent of Kirister cologne could be smelled from his ivory skin.

"Konichiwa Tenten-chan." The mysterious boy spoke, softly, yet clearly.

Tenten gasped, she immediately recognized the voice as her mysterious visitor from yesterday.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chibi: Okay, that's kinda short, but I wanted to get it up soon because Willy Wonka, and Kagora are buggin the crap outta me!!!!jk

Naruto:Yaaaaay! I'm iinnnn it I'm innnn it. Woo Hoo!!!!

Chibi: sweatdrop please review!


	5. Finding Out and a Kiss

Chibi: Hey everyone! In this edition of Chi Seen Konoha Crazy Konoha we'll get some GaaraXIno(hopefully!) and some KankuXTen.

Disclaimer:I no own Naruto

**In the previous chapter of Chi Seen Konoha X Crazy Konoha:**

"_Konichiwa Tenten-chan." The mysterious boy spoke, softly, yet clearly._

_Tenten gasped, she immediately recognized the voice as her mysterious visitor from yesterday._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX _

December 14 10:00 AM Apartment C202

Tenten stepped back. "Who are you? What do you want?" she was beginning to wonder if this person was dangerous or not.

The boy laughed. "Don't worry, I'm not dangerous, at least, not yet I'm not." He stated, assuringly. "I don't want anything from you, however, if you want to know who I am, you're going to have to guess, deep down, you really do know what my name is."

Tenten sighed. 'If I don't guess, then I'll die from not knowing, but if I do guess…..it might take all day….'she bit her lip, thinking over these two possibilities. 'However….if Sasuke comes over as well….he might be able to help me, and make sure that I'm not left alone with this guy.' She smiled. "Come on in." she said in a cheery tone. "Me, guessing could take all day."

The boy laughed again. "Suit yourself." He replied, walking into the apartment. 'Wow…..'he thought, looking around. 'I'm going to assume she lives with two others….room mates…..by the looks of it…Hyuga, Hinata and Yamanako, Ino.'

Tenten stepped in after him, closing the door behind her. "I'll be just a moment." She informed him, walking into the kitchen. Whipping out her silver enV, she speed texted Sasuke. It looked like this….

_Hey Sask, itz Ten. Sum weird dude showed up da apartment. I need u 2 come over 2 keep da peaz. Kk? 10-10 _Translation for lazy people like me: Hey Sask, its Ten. Some weird dude showed up at the apartment, I need you to come over to keep the peace. Okay? Tenten.

A reply was quickly sent back. _Sure wt/ev c u in 10 sec._Translation for lazy people like me: Sure, whatever, see you in 10 seconds.

Tenten heard a knock on the door. She walked out of the kitchen to see the boy staring at her oddly. "Sorry!" she giggled fakely. "It's like Grand Central Station in here!" she smiled fakely as well before opening the door.

Sasuke held up his silver Razr and shook it slightly. "You texted?" he asked blankly, walking inside freely. He was wearing a blue hurley t-shirt, jeans, and vans.

Tenten nodded. "Yeah." She whispered. "Some guy showed up and wants me to guess who he is!"

Sasuke gave her a blank look. "Are you kidding me? That's the most retarded thing I've ever heard! And I live with Uzumaki, Naruto; Rock, Lee; and Inuzuka, Kiba!" Sasuke hissed in a lightly louder tone.

Tenten nodded. "Duh. Just help me figure out who he is!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Why?"

Tenten groaned. "I really _really_ want to know!" she begged, her chocolate eyes pleading.

Sasuke sighed. "Fine, it's not like I have anything better to do." He walked past the boy, who was seated on the couch, and gave him a glare, walking straight into the kitchen.

Tenten sat at the opposite side of the couch, picking up the remote and un-muting the TV. She didn't say a word.

"So, that guy your boyfriend?" the boy asked, and Tenten could swear she heard a tinge of interest in it.

"Maybe he is, maybe he isn't, you'll have to guess!" Tenten snapped back.

Just then, the door opened and Ino, Gaara, Hinata, and Temari walked in. Gaara was holding a load of bags from multiple stores, and each girl held nothing more than a small handbag.

"Hey, back so soon? Where's Kankuro? I thought he was going too." Tenten asked, ignoring the boy, who squirmed uncomfortably at the sound of Kankuro's name.

Temari shook her head. "I don't know, he had something 'important' to do today." She gave the boy an odd look. 'Weird.' She thought. 'It's like I know him.'

Gaara swayed a bit, about to drop the bags, despite the fact that he didn't have his gourd with him that day. "Little help?" he mumbled from behind all the bags.

Ino's eyes widened. "Oh right! Sorry Gaara! Come on this way!" she exclaimed, leading her in the general direction of the room she shared with Tenten and Hinata. She passed by the kitchen. "Oh, Sasuke-kun! I didn't know you were here! Anyways, hello!" Ino gave a slight wave then directed her attention back to Gaara, who was right behind her. "Right this way Gaara!"

Sasuke continued to glare at the boy. 'I know exactly who he is now…..'he gave a satisfied smirk. "Hn. Temari, Hinata, come here for a moment will you?"

Ino's voice echoed down the hallway. "Tenten! Hinata! I invited Sakura-chan and the other boys that live with Sasuke over for a big dinner feast tonight! Okay?"

"Hai!" Hinata replied for her and Tenten. Then she entered the kitchen with Temari. "What do you need Sasuke-kun?" she asked softly.

Sasuke growled deeply for a second. "That boy out there. I think Tenten's met him before. But she doesn't know who he is…..in a normal case…you and I both know Tenten wouldn't care less…but in this case…she desperately wants to know who he is. I think she might like him…"

Hinata frowned slightly in confusion. "But Sasuke-kun, isn't that a good thing?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I guess so….but do you think that she would like him very much if she found out that he is really…..Kankuro?" he turned to Temari when he said her brothers name.

Temari's eyes widened. "Kankuro? No way!" she cried out loudly.

"Shhhh! Temari-san! Keep your voice down!" Hinata begged softly.

"Sorry." Temari shivered. "It's just…are you _sure_ that it's Kankuro?"

Sasuke nodded. "I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life." He stepped away from the other kitchen door, because it had mistletoe under it, and sat on the island in the middle of the room. A/N: and island is like a table that has drawers and cupboard space that isn't connected to anything in the kitchen, most of the time people put it in the center of the kitchen, making it like an island compared to the other appliances.

Temari sat on the counter near the sink. "Hold on a sec." she mumbled, hopping down and looking out the other door without mistletoe under it. She studied the features of the boy closely before pulling back in, making the door swing violently, as the hinges allowed it to swing in both directions. "You're right! That _is _Kankuro!" she admitted, blaming herself for not noticing it the first time.

Tenten stared at Kankuro. "So what do you want? Why wont you tell me who you are?"

Kankuro shrugged grinning mischievously. "I don't know, I like pranking people, they never recognize me, and it bugs the crap out of them until they find out who I am." His gaze dropped, sadly. "But when they do find out…they never talk to me again. It's like I'm invisible to them, I only really know a persons good side, when they don't know me." This seemed to bother him.

Tenten shook her head. "No offense, it seems all kind of cheesy to me. I mean pranking them, then bothering them, wouldn't you get mad? I mean, it's a wonder they don't shut the door in your face in the first place"

Kankuro shrugged. "I guess so, but you didn't."

Tenten smirked. "I guess you're right."

Hinata was using the byukagon to spy on Kankuro and Tenten. "See." She whispered. "Just let them be, and everything will fall into place." Just then, Gaara and Ino entered from the other kitchen door.

Temari's eyes lit up and she beamed. "Mistletoe you two!" she laughed, pointing to the small decoration hanging above Gaara and Ino.

Gaara groaned. "You….."he hung his head in defeat. 'Temari always wins.' He lifted his head and pecked Ino on the lips, a small hint of a blush trailing it's way onto his face.

Ino giggled, and pecked him back, a blush on her face as well, but she didn't seem the blush as much as Gaara did.

Tenten shrugged. "As long as you're here, let's try to get to know each other. I'm Tenten, and you are?"

"I'm-hey. Nice try." He smirked at Tenten. 'She's a sneaky one.'

"Fine, you got me, anyways I specialize in weapons, what do you specialize in as a shinobi?" she asked, assuming he was a shinobi.

Kankuro looked at the floor. "That would give it away." He mumbled.

Tenten raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" she seemed to use this as an advantage. "By saying just that, you have confirmed that you are a shinobi, and one with an unusual talent, which narrows it down somewhat."

Kankuro blinked. 'Damn, she really _is _pretty clever.' He sighed. "You got me there."

Tenten scratched the back of her head. "Are you an ally to Konoha?" she asked.

Kankuro nodded. "Yep."

Tenten grinned. "By saying that you have also told me that you are not from Konoha. I'm going to take a wild guess that you are Sunakagure's Kankuro."

Kankuro hung his head in defeat. "I can't believe you figured that out in 3 questions."

Tenten smiled. "And by saying _that_ you have just admitted that you are in fact Sunakagure's Kankuro."

Kankuro rose his head. "Okay, yes, I am Kankuro, you got me." He smiled a little, then it disappeared. "I'm presume you're going to tell me to get lost, and never speak to me again? You know, like all the other girls I've done this to?"

Tenten shook her head. "I'm not _like _other girls, now am I?" she smirked.

Kankuro raised an eyebrow. "I see."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chibi: Well that ends another chapter of Chi Seen Konoha X Crazy Konoha….

Gaara: Can I say it?

Chibi: Say what?

Gaara: _it_

Chibi: Please review

Gaara: Nooooo!!!! I wanted to say it!!!!


	6. The Chi Seen Boys and Sakura

Chibi: Sup people!!! I started this chap 12/23 so I hope to have it up by Eve, tomorrow, or X-mas in two days.

Gaara: Can I say it?

Chibi: What?

Gaara:_it_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Gaara: Awwww! Do you have to ruin all my fun?

Chibi: Yes. But I'll be an angel and let you give them the little Cantonese (That's a Chinese dialect) lesson.

Gaara: too excited for words Chi Seen Crazy

**In the previous chapter of Chi Seen Konoha X Crazy Konoha:**

_Temari's eyes lit up and she beamed. "Mistletoe you two!" she laughed, pointing to the small decoration hanging above Gaara and Ino. __Gaara groaned. "You….." he hung his head in defeat. 'Temari always wins.' He lifted his head and pecked Ino on the lips, a small hint of a blush trailing its way onto his face. Ino giggled, and pecked him back, a blush on her face as well, but she didn't seem the blush as much as Gaara did._

_Tenten shook her head. "I'm not __like __other girls, now am I?" she smirked._

_Kankuro raised an eyebrow. "I see."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

5:00 PM apartment C202

Gaara now felt very uncomfortable around Ino. He didn't like the fact that he had to kiss her…it bugged him. He also had a strange urge to watch American Idol, or Dancing with the Stars, and he didn't know why. He heard a few knocks on the door.

Ino perked up at the sound of the door. "I'll get it!" she screamed, running out the kitchen door, past a surprised Kankuro and Tenten. She swung the door open. "Hi Naruto, Kiba, Lee, Neji, and Shikamaru!" she took in a deep breath. "You too Sakura-chan! I see you hiding behind Kiba-kun."

Sakura grinned. "Ya got me." She was wearing jeans, a black tank top, a jean jacket, and black uggs, a complete opposite of what Ino was wearing, which was red uggs, a white sweat jacket, a red tank top, and white skinny jeans. Both girls had their hair in a messy bun, and they were both glaring at each other.

"Kind of weird how two people so different, can dress so alike." Ino mumbled.

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing." Sakura spat back. Then she realized something. "Is Sasuke-kun here by any chance?" she asked.

Ino shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not."

"Yeah! He is! I remember him telling us he was gonna meet us here." Naruto rang out…rather loudly.

Ino sighed. 'Naruto is SO loud!' she thought, stepping aside so that the 6 could come in. "Okay, for dinner we're having-"

"Ramen?" Naruto asked, excitedly.

"No!" Ino growled, whacking his shoulder. "Shrimp Scampi, it's noodles, with shrimp and a cheese sauce."

Naruto was down-right thrilled at the sound of pasta. "Yeah!" he jumped up and down excitedly.

Kankuro looked over at the door. "Well, since everyone's here now, I guess I should put some face paint on."

Tenten raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Kankuro shrugged. "I dunno, I guess no one will recognize me without it."

Tenten smiled. "How about you leave it off for tonight?" She suggested casually. She stood up from the couch. "I'll be right back." She walked over to the kitchen, pushing on the door, and bumping into something.

"Okay." Kankuro replied to her leaning back. 'At first this was just a prank to provoke her…but…she's acting nicer than any girl I've ever pranked. It's like she wants to get to know me.' Kankuro couldn't stop thinking about this.

Tenten shoved harder at the door, and when she finally walked through, she saw Sasuke thrown on the floor, looking up at her guiltily. She death glared down at him. "Were you eavesdropping on me?" she asked.

Sasuke put on his emotionless face. "No."

Tenten crossed her arms. "I can have 2,000 weapons piercing you in the blink of an eye, and you're going to _lie_ to me?" she asked.

Sasuke shook his head. "No."

"Were you eavesdropping on me Sasuke?" Tenten asked, pulling out a scroll.

Sasuke thought hard. 'Hn. If I say yes, than the weapons come at me, if I lie, then the weapons still come at me….' He managed to avert his gaze for a moment. "Yes." He winced, not wanting any pain to come to him.

Tenten started beating him with the scroll. "You little eaves dropper!"

"Hey! Why are you beating _me_? Hinata's the one with the byukagon!" Sasuke cried, shielding himself with his arms.

Tenten looked up at Hinata.

Hinata's two index fingers bumped each other at rapid speed. "Um…er…Tenten-san….I was…um…making sure he didn't hurt you…" Hinata explained, quickly making all of this up.

Tenten crossed her arms, her right hand still holding the scroll. "Fine, I don't hurt really good gal friends of mine anyways."

Temari snickered. "Then why were you beating up Sasuke?" she asked.

Sasuke glared up. "Hey!"

Tenten giggled, forgetting about everything that just happened. "Nice."

Ino shoved Tenten in the back. "Well, go on! You know you're starting to like him, go ahead, go!" she shoved Tenten out of the kitchen.

Tenten stumbled out, and she found Kankuro's eyes watching her. "Uh…just…checking on dinner." She made up, putting her arms behind her back innocently. 'Just fake it till you make it Ten.'

At that moment, Naruto chose to sit next to Kankuro and stare at him. "Who _are_ you?! You look so familiar! Do I know you? Maybe from Ichiraku's? You look like the bus boy there!"

Kankuro scowled. "No! I'm not from Ichiraku's, whatever that is. I'm from a different village baka." He clenched his fist, using every bit of strength to _not_ punch Naruto at the moment.

Tenten immediately worried. "Naruto! Uh…why don't you go check on the pasta? You're an expert on that!" she suggested. 'Damn you Tenten, you don't send a guest to work!' she immediately thought of something else. "Or you could…um…go inside our bedroom, we have a tv in there, along with Guitar Hero 3…"

Naruto sprang up. "Guitar Hero 3?!?!? No way! Hey Kiba! They have Guitar Hero 3!!!!"

Kiba ran over from his conversation with Sakura. "Guitar Hero 3! Tenten would you mind if we…you know….tested it out….made sure it worked properly." He tried to ask as politely as possible.

Tenten smirked. "Go ahead, knock yourself out." She replied. 'Really Kiba…knock yourself out.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chibi: Okay, I know this is short, and I know its NOT Christmas OR Christmas-eve, even rookie fanfic. Writers need to take a vacation sometime! Lol. Please review and I'll get up chapter 7 ASAP! I acso wrote a little SasuHina oneshot and am working on another Naruto fanfic which I hope to put up soon. Sayonara!


	7. Hinata's blush and Neji's curiosity

Chibi: Ne Ho Ma! Hope you all had great holidays! Anyways-

Gaara: She doesn't own Naruto!

Chibi: deathglare Thank you Gaara, for cutting in.

Gaara: 'innocent' smile

**In the last chapter of Chi Seen Konoha Crazy Konoha:**

_Kiba ran over from his conversation with Sakura. "Guitar Hero 3! Tenten would you mind if we…you know….tested it out….made sure it worked properly." He tried to ask as politely as possible._

_Tenten smirked. "Go ahead, knock yourself out." She replied. 'Really Kiba…knock yourself out.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

5:15 PM apartment C202

Kiba and Naruto both grinned and ran off to the bedroom, and within five minutes, Naruto and Kiba's voices rang out through the apartment, yelling at each other along with loud blasts of electric and bass guitar coming from the video game.

Tenten gave a timid smile at Kankuro. "Sorry…that's Naruto and Kiba for you."

Kankuro couldn't help but smile back. 'What's going on with you Kankuro, you never smile, at least not with meaning, so why are you smiling now?' he looked down at the carpet. "That's fine." He mumbled.

XXXXXXXXXX-meanwhile…in the kitchen-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"They're just talking, and smiling." Hinata reported softly, her hands in the sign of the byukagon. She released the jutsu and tucked a piece of hair behind her ears.

Temari smirked. "I can tell already that he's starting to warm up to her." She snorted, crossing her arms. "You did say that they were smiling, didn't you." She questioned Hinata's report.

Hinata seemed a little intimidated, so used the byukagon once more, for about ten seconds before releasing it and replying. "Y-yes, both of them are smiling T-Temari-san."

Temari slammed her fist down on the counter and pointed at the wall facing Tenten and Kankuro. "See! There you go! Kankuro practically NEVER smiles, right Gaara?"

Gaara, who was still somewhat dazed from the mistletoe-it was his first kiss-replied quietly. "Yep, he never smiles."

Ino leaped off her seat on the counter, and she looked somewhat confused and dazed as well. "So…Kankuro…likes Tenten?" she repeated.

Sasuke groaned. "Yes Ino. Would you like me to write it out for you?"

Ino smiled. "Would you?" she giggled clasping her hands together in joy. "Just kidding." She added on, releasing the grip on her hands. She pulled herself back onto the counter.

Gaara rolled his eyes. "We shouldn't rush them you know Temari."

Temari's eyes widened. "Who said anything about that?" she asked innocently. "I'm not going to rush my little brother, I'm just going to make sure he's asked her out before this night ends." She concluded.

Gaara crossed his arms. "Oh joy."

Sakura entered the kitchen. "Hey guys." She noticed Sasuke's presence. "Ohhhhmygosh!!!! Hi Sasuke!!" she ran at him, hugging him tightly.

Sasuke twitched. "Ino. Help. Please." He managed to get out.

Ino was impressed he could even say those three words considering it looked hard for him to breathe at the moment, let alone talk. "No problem-o." she grabbed Sakura's hands, trying to pry her off of Sasuke. "Oi! Hinata! C'mere, I need your help too."

Hinata nodded and took the other side, prying Sakura's hands off of Sasuke as well.

The next few seconds were a blur to Temari and the others in the kitchen. In the five seconds flat, all four were somehow on the ground, Sakura and Ino against the counters, and Hinata…lying on top of Sasuke.

At that moment, Shikamaru entered the kitchen. "What a bother." He mumbled.

Neji also entered the kitchen as well. "Hinata-chan. What are you doing?" he asked blankly.

Hinata's face turned mahogany, and she got up off of him as quickly as physically possible. "I-I'm sorry S-Sasuke-kun." She whispered, her two index fingers bumping into each other at rapid speeds.

Sasuke stood up as well, brushing himself off. "It's fine Hinata." He replied leaning against the counter. "Are you okay?"

Hinata blushed harder and nodded. "Y-yes, I-I'm fine."

Ino stood up, brushing herself off as well. "I'm fine too, thanks for asking." She muttered sarcastically, before getting back onto her position on the counter.

Sakura mumbled something under her breath, while getting up. Seeing Hinata's face turn an unhealthy shade of red, she thought quickly. "Hinata-chan, how about we go and watch Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dumb play Guitar Hero 3?" she suggested.

Hinata nodded. "That sounds like a good idea." She replied quickly, bursting from the room.

Sakura shrugged and followed Hinata out the door.

A timer went off behind Temari. "Whoa! What was that?" she exclaimed jumping five feet into the air. She clutched the area where her heart was. "That thing gave me a heart attack!"

Ino pushed Temari aside lightly. "Just the pasta dish." She replied reassuringly. "Shrimp scampi's what we're having tonight, it's my specialty." She put on oven mitts and opened the door to the oven, pulling out the glass dish with long noodles and shrimp piled into it, giving off a mouth-watering aroma.

Gaara stared at the dish, and unconsciously licked his lips. 'I'm hungry. I didn't have anything since breakfast.' He thought, his sea green eyes melting at the sight of edible food. 'Come to think of it…dim sum…since Temari's cooking isn't considered edible.'

Ino set the dish onto the stove to cool off, and slipped off the mitt's, setting them next to the dish. Then she walked back and leaped onto the counter, sitting on her normal spot.

Neji spoke up. "What's going on with Tenten?" he asked blankly, in his normal emotionless tone. However, Ino sensed both curiosity and jealousy in his voice.

Ino crossed her arms and smirked at Neji. "Can I ask why?" she straightened up.

Neji looked down, obviously not wanting to answer the question. "No reason."

Sasuke smirked as well. "Then why'd you ask in the first place."

Neji returned to his normal attitude. "I feel I have a right to know who that guy is out there that she's talking to."

Ino and Sasuke exchanged looks. "Why is that?"

Neji seemed somewhat irritated. "Well, for one, Tenten is my girlfriend, and two, because I want to know."

Ino shrugged, that was a good enough reason for her. "Take a look around Neji, which of the Sand Siblings isn't in their normal, or in this case, recognizable, attire?" she asked, knowingly.

Neji looked around the kitchen. This seemed obvious, since Gaara and Temari were both in the room. "Kankuro."

Sasuke smirked again. "For a second there, I was afraid you actually weren't sure."

Neji narrowed his eyes, and walked back out of the kitchen. 'This guys gonna get it.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chibi: Okay, this chapter wasn't as long as I'd hoped….but I'll get the other one up as fast as I can. Actually, I get them up as fast as I can anyways…but…I'm sure you understand what I mean. Please review! Ja ne.


	8. Another Kiss and Neji's horror

Chibi: Happy New Year! To a great 2008!

Disclaimer: ME NO OWN NARUTO!!!!  
**In the last chapter of Chi Seen Konoha Crazy Konoha: **

_Neji looked around the kitchen. This seemed obvious, since Gaara and Temari were both in the room. "Kankuro."_

_Neji narrowed his eyes, and walked back out of the kitchen. 'This guys gonna get it.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

5:30 PM Apartment C202

Neji went and hid behind a chair, watching Kankuro and Tenten chat. 'Hn.'

Kankuro looked down…again. "Hey, so…now that you know that the guy in the bushes was me, maybe we could train some time." He suggested casually, looking up.

Tenten beamed. "Sure! That sounds like a lot of fun. Normally I train with Lee or Neji. Lee dodges my attacks every time, and Neji has that 360 view, so I'm never even _close_ to hitting him." She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

Neji stood up. "Excuse me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Tenten jumped a little, shocked. "Hyuga, Neji! Were you _spying _on me?" she asked, angrily. Her question seemed kind of stupid to her, because the answer was obvious.

"No." Neji lied. "I lost something." He kept his cover well hidden.

Tenten crossed her arm, giving him the famous death glare. "What did you lose? Your dignity?"

Kankuro chucked at this. 'Funny girl. Damnit Kankuro! What are you thinking?'

Neji frowned. "I'm going to help Ino with the food now." He mumbled, walking back into the kitchen.

The five in the kitchen stared at him. "She found you?" Ino asked, though she knew the answer already.

"Yes." Neji replied.

Sasuke grinned. "We could hear Tenten yelling at you from in here." He told Neji.

Neji replied to Sasuke's comment by mumbling something under his breath, most likely something unfriendly.

Lee burst into the room. "Has anyone seen Naruto or Kiba?" he asked curiously, scratching his head. "I can't find them ANYWHERE!"

Ino opened a cupboard and pulled out 13 plates. "Um. I think Tenten sent Naruto and Kiba into our bedroom. They're playing Guitar Hero 3." Ino responded, setting the plates on the granite counter. She then pulled out 13 cloth napkins, and 13 forks and knives.

Lee beamed. "Thank you!" he chirped, walking back out. The six could hear Lee crying. "Naruto! Kiba! I'm cooooming!"

Gaara shook his head, and sighed in disappointment. "That kid is scary." He murmured.

Ino smirked. "Look who's talking." She responded. Gaara raised an eyebrow. "Just kidding!" she giggled, taking the silverware and walking out of the kitchen. Gaara followed her. She set a napkin at each place at the big dining table.

"What was that?" Gaara asked blankly, referring to her last comment. He stared at her.

Ino looked up after setting all the place's. "Huh? Oh you mean the 'look who's talking'?" she asked.

Gaara blinked. "Yeah, that." He muttered, looking over in Tenten and Kankuro's direction for a moment.

Ino giggled. "It was just a joke!" she protested truthfully.

Gaara didn't seem to understand. "You think I'm scary?" he asked, adding a fake amount of hurt into his voice.

Ino rolled her eyes. "No, you can cut the act, I know you don't really care if I think you're scary." She leaned back on the table, staring back at him.

Gaara shook his head. "So you do think I'm scary? Why?"

Ino groaned. "No, I do not think you're scary." She clarified. "But! If I did, then it would be because you carry around a HUGE peanut shaped gourd, wear heavy eyeliner, have a tattoo on your forehead, and scare the hell out of five year old kids." She responded.

Gaara smirked now. "So you wouldn't think I was scary if I didn't carry around a huge gourd, went a little easier on the eyeliner, got rid of my tattoo, and only scared the hell out of seven year olds?" he asked.

Ino laughed a little. "No, I like you the way you are." She answered, going back through the door to the kitchen.

Gaara gave a nod. "Wait a second, Ino!" he exclaimed, quickly following after her.

Temari looked up, Ino and Gaara had just re-entered. She shook her head, snickering. 'You would think that those two would come in the other kitchen door once in a while.' She thought, staring at them.

Ino felt Temari's gaze on her. "What?" she whined, feeling uncomfortable under a stare.

Shikamaru groaned. "Look above your head baka-chan." He replied pointing above her and Gaara's head.

Gaara looked up. "You have _got_ to be kidding me." He muttered, slapping his forehead. Above Ino and Gaara was what was above them a half an hour ago…mistletoe.

Ino was somewhat bothered by the mistletoe as well. "Again?" she complained, turning to Temari, Shikamaru, Neji, and Sasuke. "Don't you think I kissed Gaara of the Desert _enough_ times today?" she asked.

Sasuke's eyes widened. "For god's sake Ino, how many times _did_ you kiss him?"

Ino death glared him. "Twice, he kissed me, and I kissed him, it was the same mistletoe…REMEMBER?" she hissed.

Temari shrugged. "He kissed you first, so you must've liked it a little to kiss him back." She smirked.

Ino groaned. 'Stupid mistletoe, I might just kill Hinata for this.' She shook her head in defeat. "C'mon Gaara, let's just get this over with." She mumbled.

Gaara nodded. "Okay." He replied softly. They both leaned in, and their lips touched, but neither of them pulled back this time.

Sasuke's eyes widened. "And to think, they almost didn't want to kiss each other." He whispered to Temari, Shikamaru, and Neji.

Gaara and Ino were both thinking the same thing around now, considering they still hadn't broken apart yet. Gaara was thinking along the lines of 'Why isn't Ino pulling back…wait…why aren't _I_ pulling back?!' and Ino was thinking 'Why isn't Gaara pulling back…why aren't I pulling back?!'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX tenten and kankuro XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tenten blushed deeply. "I'm sorry about Neji." She apologized softly, looking down at her hands.

Kankuro laughed. "Don't worry about it Tenten, its fine. He was just…jealous…that's all." He looked away for a moment. 'I would be too if a hot girl like her blew me off for someone like me.' He thought. 'Oh my freaking god, why do I keep thinking like this?!'

Tenten looked up, searching for an answer to her next question, in his face. "Why would anyone be jealous of me?" she asked, staring at his eyes, trying to tell if he was about to lie. 'Why do I care so much of his opinion? Heck, I don't even care this much about _Neji's_ opinion and he's my boyfriend for crying out loud…but it's possible…I guess…that maybe deep deep down…I like Kankuro.' Her eyes widened, she was spacing out. "Uh…Kankuro…just…give me another moment…okay?" she begged, needing to go into the kitchen at that moment, but willing to stay if he wanted her to.

Kankuro shrugged. "Go ahead, it's not like I'm gonna go anywhere." He replied, smirking and leaning back.

Tenten blushed slightly. "Okay, I'll be just a sec." she assured him, getting up and running into the kitchen, only to see Ino and Gaara lips locked together. "What the heck?" she cried out, in shock.

Ino and Gaara both heard Tenten's voice and broke away instantly, both panting from lack of air and both blushing madly. "T-Tenten!" Ino cried. "What are you doing here?" she gasped, trying to get back air.

Tenten raised an eyebrow. "I need to talk to Neji." She replied. "Wha? What were you doing with Gaara?" she asked slowly and carefully.

Gaara raised an eyebrow, the blush still across his cheeks. "What do you think she was doing?" he asked. 'That was a stupid question, I mean, what did it look like we were doing?'

Tenten shook her head to get that image out of her head. "Neji I need to talk to you in private." She whispered to him.

Neji shrugged. "Just tell me out here, I don't care." He responded. 'What's the worst that could happen?'

Tenten looked like she really didn't want to, but she felt it wasn't right not to. "Um…I'm really sorry Neji…but…I need to break up with you…" she whispered.

Everyone stared at Tenten.

Neji blinked. "What? Why?" he asked, even emptier than normal. 'This is not happening. It's all that stupid puppeteers fault.' He frowned at the thought, knowing.

Tenten didn't feel comfortable; she could sense Neji's hostility. "Neji." She replied boldly. "I think you know very well why." She replied. 'I-I can't believe I broke up with Hyuuga, Neji.' She thought. 'Do…do I really like Kankuro this much? Think about it Ten, you've only just begun to know him today.' She told herself. 'Arg. I hate being a teen. It's so hard sometimes! But…my heart is telling me that Kankuro is more important to me than Neji is…I guess I'll just have to trust my instincts.' She gave a deep sigh, and turned, walking out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX kitchen crew XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Temari stared at Neji, wide-eyed, jaw dropped. "Did that girl seriously dump you for Kankuro?" she asked with an intense level of interest. She crossed her arms and leaned back.

Ino looked down after sneaking a glance at Gaara, who was coincidentally glancing at her. Both of them blushed. 'What's going on Ino? Just yesterday you were crazy for Uchiha, Sasuke…and now you're blushing after getting your first…and second…and third kiss…from the teen Kazekage?' she seemed deep in thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX kankuro and tenten XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tenten walked back over. "I'm back." She chirped, sitting back down next to him. "Where were we?" she asked, pulling her legs up onto the couch with her.

Kankuro sighed. "I was going to tell you why Neji was jealous of you talking to me." He responded.

Tenten smirked. "And why is that?" she asked, cocking her head cutely.

Kankuro sighed, a small blush developing on his face. "Because…."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chibi: Cya next time! Please Review!!!


	9. Dinner and Guitar Hero 3

Chibi: Okay, I am very sorry if the story is going too fast…seriously, pm me or review/comment and TELL ME!!!!!lol, here's chapter nine of Chi Seen Konoha X Crazy Konoha.

**In the last chapter of Chi Seen Konoha X Crazy Konoha: **

_Kankuro sighed, a small blush developing on his face. "Because…"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

6:00 PM Apartment C202

At that moment, Ino burst from the kitchen. "Dinner!" she sang out cheerfully, Neji, Shikamaru, Temari, Sasuke, and Gaara behind her. They each took a seat, Neji next to Temari, Temari next to Shikamaru, Shika next to Gaara, and Gaara next to Ino.

Tenten cringed. 'Come on!' she cried in her head. 'That is so not fair!' She slowly got up, disappointed in Ino's bad timing. She sat down next to her blonde friend and Kankuro seated himself on her other side.

Sakura and Hinata entered from down the hall, Naruto and Kiba behind them. Naruto sat next to Kankuro, Sakura next to Naruto, Kiba next to Sakura, and Hinata on one side of Kiba, and the other side of Neji.

"Oh!" Ino exclaimed, blushing lightly. "Sorry! I forgot the dish!" she laughed, standing up and running into the kitchen. She returned quickly with the Shrimp Scampi dish, setting it in the center of the table. "Sorry." She apologized, setting a large serving spoon in the dish.

"It's okay." Everyone assured her, before fighting over who gets the food first.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Dinner 7:00 PM

"Hey, everyone, let's go play GUITAR HERO 3!!!!!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly, jumping five feet into the air and then running down the hall to the bedroom.

"Yeahh!" Kiba agreed in the same loud, obnoxious voice, following Naruto's movements.

Gaara and Ino raised an eyebrow, but both got up and walked down the hall together, following Kiba and Naruto.

Tenten looked at Kankuro. "What do you say?" she asked softly. "Wanna go play?" she asked.

Kankuro shrugged. "Sure, why not?" he agreed, and they both stood up and followed Gaara and Ino.

Temari leaped up, pounding her hand on the table. "Yeah! Let's go all you freaking party poopers! Shika! Wait…can I call you that? Oh well. Neji! Sasuke! Sakura! Hinata! Let's go! Hey…where'd Lee go?" she asked, realizing the missing body.

Shikamaru sighed. "You are such a troublesome woman." He complained.

Temari put her hands on her hips. "I never said I wasn't!" she whispered to him, a smirk on her face. "Let's go!" she pulled Shikamaru up and pushed him down the hall. "I expect to see you people down here too!" she ordered.

Shika sighed as he was shoved into a girl-ish room. He noticed Naruto and Kiba jumping up and down on different beds crazily, hitting the notes on the guitar controller, yelling at each other when they were hit.

"How dare you amp overload me!" Kiba hissed angrily.

Naruto smirked. "You snooze, you lose, mutt."

Tenten looked up at Kankuro. "I bet you'd be good." She encouraged. "After all, you _are_ a puppeteer."

Kankuro grinned. "Are you kidding?" he asked. "This is like taking candy from a baby!"

Tenten crossed her arms and smirked. "Oh, yeah? Prove it." She dared.

Kankuro smirked. "Fine." He agreed. When Naruto lost, pathetically, to Kiba, Kankuro plucked the video game guitar from him.

Tenten looked over at Shikamaru and Temari. "Hey you two!" she cried, waving at them.

Kiba snarled. "Stupid puppeteer." He grumbled, pulling off the guitar. "Anyone want to challenge Kankuro?" he yelled.

Tenten stood up on her bed. "I do." She smirked, taking it from Kiba.

Kankuro glanced over. "You sure?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Tenten smirked. "Yep."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chibi: Sorry it took so long! I'm trying to make 'em shorter, but upload them faster for you guys! Please review!


	10. Confession Time

Chibi: Sorry it's taking so long! I'm trying! I got a part in a musical so it'll be hard, but I'll manage on the weekends, I'm only in ensemble.

Disclaimer: Me. No. Own. Naruto.

**In the previous chapter of Chi Seen Konoha X Crazy Konoha:**

_Tenten smirked. "Yep."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

December 24 12:00 Noon

Tenten whirled around, blocking the kunai attacks somewhat gracefully, all five of them falling to the ground. She paused, panting. "Alright." She gasped. "Let's take a quick break." She begged.

Kankuro smirked. "We just took one!" he protested, leaning on Karasu.

Tenten's jaw dropped in disagreement. "Yeah! Like, an hour ago!" she pulled out a canteen of water, and let the water fall onto her face, opening her mouth to catch some in.

Kankuro smirked. "You know, you're gonna run out of water if you use it all up now." He informed her.

Now it was Tenten's turn to smirk. "Not really, if I run out, I'll just take some from Mr. I-Don't-Ever-Need-A-Break." She dabbed her face dry with a nearby washcloth sized towel she kept handy while training with Kankuro.

Kankuro frowned, knowing she was referring to him. "Funny." He mumbled sarcastically, sitting down, Karasu lying next to him.

Tenten giggled, and thrust the open side of the canteen at Kankuro, drenching him with ice-cold water.

"Yeow! What the hell? Tenten!" Kankuro leaped up, his hat drenched and his face paint beginning to smear.

Tenten giggled again, taking a step closer, both of them knowing the training was over for the day. "Haha, sorry." She pulled the towel to his face and wiped off the paint. "Better get that off before it streaks your face." She snickered, and noticed how her towel went from white to purple in a matter of seconds.

Kankuro groaned, pulling off his hat and ruffling his light brown hair. "You're…so…troublesome…" he struggled to find a word to fit her at the moment.

Tenten giggled. "You've been hanging out with Shikamaru too much!" she exclaimed, bursting into a full out giggle fit, and rolling on the ground, unable to help it.

Kankuro couldn't help but snicker, laughing is contagious. "Calm down Tenten, you're gonna kill yourself laughing. Now _that_ would be a Darwin Award." He sat down again, next to Tenten, who was still suffering from a severe case of giggles. Kankuro picked up Tenten's canteen, and poured the rest of its contents onto Tenten.

"Ai! Kankuro!" she winced back from shock of the cold-ness. She whacked his shoulder.

"Why you little-"Kankuro grabbed Tenten by the shoulders and pushed her to the ground playfully, aware of her delicateness. He was surprised when she had shoved him to the ground as well, and was in the position he was previously in. This continued for ten minutes, rolling around, until both, tired and weak, covered in little bits of grass, lay sprawled out on the grass, side by side.

Tenten heaved a sigh of relief, having run out of breath. She then burst into another giggle fit.

Kankuro groaned, closing his eyes. "What's so funny?" He asked.

Tenten promptly stopped laughing, and sat up. "Kankuro…" she started softly. "You said that the girls you had pranked never talked to you again…but…why did you pick me? Them?"

Kankuro sat up, staring into blank space. "I don't know Tenten, I just pick them. If they're lonely…or depressed looking…I guess I try to cheer them up." He realized, wiping water from his face. "Why?"

"Oh, I don't know." Tenten's eyes had softened, and she was blankly staring at a small dandelion in-between the two. "I was just curious I guess." She sighed, poking at the dandelion.

"We've been training together for…about ten days now." Kankuro sighed randomly, playing with his hat in his hands.

"Yeah." Tenten seemed to notice that her hair buns were droopy now, all wet and mussed from rolling around. She moved her hands up to the right one, trying to get it undone. 'Come on!' she screamed in her head. 'It's stuuuuck.'

Kankuro seemed to notice her difficulty in taking out her buns, so scooted over, and quickly undid them for her, placing the rubber bands and bobby pins in her hands. "There you go."

Tenten raised an eyebrow, a smile forming, and hugged Kankuro. She had noticed that five days hadn't passed that she hadn't given him a hug at least once. Both knew and thought that the others hugs meant nothing. "Ew, my hair's all…wet…and…grassy." She stuck her tongue out in disgust. She realized something. "Hey, ten days ago…or eleven, I can't remember…you were going to tell me something." She struggled to remember. "I think it was why Neji was so jealous of you talking to me…"

Kankuro averted his gaze. "Oh yeah…"he sighed.

Tenten could immediately tell that something was wrong. "What's wrong Kankuro? Why won't you tell me?" she asked, scratching her head.

Kankuro sighed. 'Now or never.' He thought to himself, making up his mind. "Neji was jealous…because…you're…beautiful…"Kankuro muttered, not really wanting her to hear.

Tenten blanked out. 'What?' she was having trouble believing her ears, but those words just seemed to echo in her mind over and over again.

Kankuro noticed the emptiness in her. "Tenten…are you okay?" he asked. 'Shit…I _knew _I shouldn't have said that!'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chibi: Sorry, I know I'm taking long! Please review!


	11. Feelings

Chibi: I'm gonna try and wrap up this fanfic seeing as I'm almost out of idea's for it. In fact this MAY be the last chapter, not including the epiologue :3. I'm also sorry if some of the couples didn't get together at this point because I found it VERY difficult to get them together. This is the first fanfic I ever started writing, though I've finished many more, and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't pwn naruto, dattebayo.

**In the previous chapter of Chi Seen Konoha X Crazy Konoha: **_Kankuro noticed the emptiness in her. "Tenten? Are you okay?" he asked. 'Shit, I knew I shouldn't have said that!'_

* * *

December 24, 12:30 noon

"Um...I'm gonna go now...see you later Kankuro." Tenten stood up awkwardly and headed off.

'Kankuro you idiot! Are you just going to let her walk away!' He seemed frozen in place, from shock and the sudden pain he felt in his chest. He noticed that she didn't say 'see you tomorrow' but she had said 'see you _later_' and he knew that later could mean never. His face fell and he noticed that in the awkward moment, Tenten had forgotten her hair ties. He picked one up and ran his fingers through it unconsciously.

* * *

Christmas, December 25, 11:00 AM

"Tenten are you okay?" Ino waved a nicely wrapped package in front of her friends face.

"Huh? Oh...fine." ever since the incident in the training field, Tenten had been spacing out and couldn't seem to get Kankuro out of her mind.

"I'm going to miss Gaara." Ino gushed to Hinata. "He's just so cute the way he's quiet!"

"Ino-san...you're not exactly quiet..." Hinata pointed out. "But there is a saying that opposites attract..."

"Wait." Tenten started, turning to Ino rather quickly. "What do you mean you're going to _miss_ him?" she asked curiously.

"Temari didn't tell you? They're heading back to Suna today." Ino replied. "They should be leaving...oh...they left exactly two hours ago." Ino replied. "Why?"

Tenten leaped up and grabbed her sandals, kunai's and a jacket. "I made a big mistake." she ran out the door.

Hinata looked to Ino worriedly. Then they heard a knock on the door Tenten had just left through. "Come in!" Hinata cried out.

Sasuke entered. "Where'd Tenten go?" he asked, his hands stuffed in his pocket, a scarf around his neck.

"We have no idea." Ino replied. Suddenly she leaped up as well, grabbing her sandals, kunai, and a jacket. "I have a pretty good idea though. Hinata, stay here with Sasuke!" she ran out the door.

Hinata looked to Sasuke. "Am I the only one who _doesn't_ know where they're going?" she asked blankly, and received a shrug from him in response.

* * *

December 28, 11:00 AM

Tenten was nearing , she could feel someone's chakra behind her, and soon felt it next to her as she leaped through tree's. "Ino?" she panted

"Yeesss?" Ino replied, keeping up with Tenten's rather quick pace.

"What are you doing here?" Tenten asked.

"Going to Suna." she smirked at her friend.

As the two entered the gates, they prepared themselves for a difficult entrance but slid past security with no problems at all. They departed so that Ino could make her way to the Kazekage tower and visit Gaara, and Tenten wandered around the village for Kankuro.

Tenten found herself passing a kimono shop, the same one, five times, she just kept having to look at the display over and over again because the work was so exquisite. It was only a matter of time before she couldn't resist and had to go in the shop to buy one. After trying on about five, which was five too many seeing as it was Tenten trying them on, she decided on a jade green one with gold accents. She actually decided to wear it out of the shop she was so fond of it, and as she walked along the streets she pulled down her buns into chocolate brown waves cascading down her shoulders. She could feel the stares from teenage Suna shinobi drilling into her back. She looked to the left for a moment, and someone walked into her right side. She whirled around and found herself apologizing to a cute, brown haired boy, who was unbelievably familiar.

"Tenten?" the boy asked. She was slightly shocked to hear her name come from his mouth, until she realized who it was.

"Kankuro?" she asked. She expected to run into him, but not quite literally.

"What are you doing here?" he asked suspiciously. She whispered something inaudible in return. "What?"

"I missed you. I'm sorry I walked off like that, I...I really like you Kankuro..." she whispered softly knowing only he could hear it. As her eyes met his, she noticed that his had widened to a pretty good extent.

"I missed you too." he replied just as soft, and he tilted her chin up at his, before planting a delicate and gentle kiss on her lips.

* * *

**END**

* * *

Chibi: I hope you all enjoyed because this was the last chapter, BUT! There WILL be an epiologe! Reviews please! 


	12. Epiologue: Aishiteru

Chibi: Here is the epiologue for Chi Seen Konoha X Crazy Konoha

Chibi: Here is the epiologue for Chi Seen Konoha X Crazy Konoha

Disclaimer: This is my last disclaimer for this story….I don't own Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TWO YEARS LATER

Tenten, Neji, and Lee were hopping through the trees. They had been sent on a mission to Suna, and they were on the third day, and approaching Suna at a quick pace. Lee and Neji were both quiet, they had been fighting over a certain pink haired beauty for the past week, and neither had given up, though it seemed Neji would have the better chance. They stopped at the front gates, presenting their papers to the guards and heading into the desert city walking in the general direction of Kazekage tower, where Gaara, the Fourth Kazekage spent most of his time.

As they came in on the tower, Tenten felt someone squeeze her sides and gave a yelp in surprise. "Kankuro!" she turned around and hugged Kankuro.

Lee and Neji smiled at their team mate's happiness. "Tenten! The youthful flower of our team! You should stay here! Neji and I will only be a few minutes!" Lee assured her and dragged Neji into the tower.

"It's been two years…" Kankuro sighed, sitting down on a nearby bench with Tenten.

"It has…."Tenten nodded, staring into his eyes.

"At least we've been getting a lot of missions to each other's villages. You were here last month and I was in Konoha two weeks ago." Kankuro smiled.

Tenten beamed. "Yep." The two strolled down the streets now, and Kankuro sighed, sticking his hand in his pocket.

"I…ah…"he began blushing slightly as he got down on one knee. "I've only really known you for two years Tenten, but I know I really do love you." He opened the box to reveal a diamond ring. "Will you marry me?"

Tenten gasped at the ring, and it didn't take her long to reply. "Yes!" She flung her arms around him as he stood up. "I love you so much…." She leaned in and kissed him gently before he took her hand and slid on the ring.

"A perfect fit." Kankuro smirked.

"That's because Temari knows my ring size." Tenten smirked back at him and kissed him gently. "Aishiteru."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

END

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chibi: Well…this is it…I'm thinking of making a Chi Seen Suna X Crazy Suna a collection of oneshots about Tenten and Kankuro's life when she moves in with him in Suna. Please go to my profile and vote for the next debut fanfic of mine, I'd really appreciate it! See ya!


End file.
